


Rooftop love

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance on the rooftop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop love

Shirou sighed as he gazed up to the sky, eying the building clouds off into the distance. For the past few days, everyone around him had started acting strange when he was near them. They’d sit next to him, start talking. Then, all of a sudden, they’d blush and run off. In fact, that was the reason that he was eating lunch on the roof. Sighing again, Shirou took a sip of his drink.

And to make matters worse, the one person who constantly occupied his thoughts hadn’t been at school for the past couple of days, nor had he even tried to contact him. Left to his imagination, Shirou thought the worst.

Giving one last sigh, Shirou finished his lunch, never noticing the door to the roof. Never saw the shadow nor heard the footsteps walking towards him.

The blond heavyweight stood a few steps away from the quiet wolf who stared into the distance. Inhaling quietly, Yonekuni confirmed what Kunimasa and Norio had reported to him the previous day. Mentally berating himself, Yonekuni eyed Shirou.

Groaning under his breath, Yonekuni felt his flesh throb as Shirou’s scent washed over him. He could barely make out of the scent of himself on the male. Of course, it had been awhile since he laid with Shirou while conscious, but even with the closeness and kissing, it wasn’t enough to leave a heavy scent on the wolf. As Shirou’s scent went to his head (how could he forget that his lover was entering his mating season?).

Yonekuni grabbed Shirou’s lunch from him, tossing it off to the side as he straddled Shirou’s lap, reaching up and cupping his boyfriend’s face and tilted his head.

Body aching, Yonekuni guided one of Shirou’s hands to his aching flesh, pressing his hard cock against Shirou’s hand.

“Heh” a slight chuckle escaped Yonekuni as he sniffed around Shirou’s neck.

“You have absolutely no clue, do you?”

Blue eyes gazed into Shirou’s as Yonekuni dropped his hands to rest on the broad shoulders before him.

“Your body is broadcasting a scent to everyone that it’s mating season. Calling every male & female willing to answer that call”

Leaning down, Yonekuni licked at Shirou’s neck, tasting the scent of the male that belonged to him and him alone.

“And I’ll be the only one to answer your call”

With that said, Yonekuni dropped his hands and went to work on unbuttoning his pants, pulling down the zipper and freeing himself from his clothing. His large hand stroking his already aching flesh.

Shirou watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend worked his flesh, groaning out what sounded like his name. Just the sight alone caused his body to answer, his blood pumping furiously as he licked his lips, sliding one of his hand’s down to tease himself with soft touches through his pants while his other joined Yonekuni’s hand, working together to bring him off.

Body trembling, Yonekuni feverishly kissed Shirou as he came, his seed covering both his and Shirou’s hand. Sliding his tongue along the edge of lips, Yonekuni pulled back, breaking the kiss. Catching his breath quickly, Yonekuni started to rub the spilled seed onto his lover’s face, marking the wolf as his own. Despite the amount that spilled, it didn’t take long to rub his seed in, enjoying the embarrassed look that graced Shirou’s face.

With Shirou’s mouth slightly parted, Yonekuni slipped his fingers in, silently requested they be sucked off.

Going straight to work on the fingers, Shirou sucked off the drying seed, nibbling on the fingers.

His body throbbing, Shirou flushed. Just because Yonekuni got off, doesn’t mean that the heavyweight would join his body to help Shirou through his mating season. His hands itched to relieve the pleasure, but as he was about to, his attention was pulled by the sight of Yonekuni tucking himself back into his pants and stood up. Darting his eyes up to Yonekuni’s face, disappointment filled him when the blond wouldn’t meet his eyes.

His face heating up, Yonekuni looked off to the side as he held out his hand to Shirou. He didn’t have to wait long before Shirou grasped it, pulling himself up. Inhaling deeply, Yonekuni’s face lit up as the his scent covered over Shirou’s emitting scent of mating season.

Holding Shirou’s hand, Yonekuni walked with his boyfriend in tow, a please look on his face. He ignored the whispers and the outright shock of Yonekuni holding the class president’s hand (never mind that, but a male’s hand), not to mention the fact it was his scent on the male in tow.

Head down and blushing, Shirou grinned. Yonekuni had completely bypassed their classroom and out the school doors. Without saying a word, Shirou knew that by the end of the day, he’d be full of Yonekuni (in more ways than one)


End file.
